List of fictional dhampirs
This list covers the many types of dhampirs or dhampir-like creatures found in fiction. It does not include any dhampir that originates in folklore or mythology, nor does it include the concept of 'full' vampires. Literary * Alberta Petrov (Vampire Academy) * Alexa Charon (Changeling) * Alucard (Castlevania) (Dracula's son in the game series Castlevania, whose full name is Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş in the original timeline. In the rebooted Lords of Shadow timeline, Alucard is Trevor Belmont resurrected as either a Vampire or a Dhampir (It isn't entirely clear which, though he is seen flying as a bat at dawn at the conclusion of Mirror of Fate, so it is possible this form of vampire does not need to fear sunlight as a lethal weakness), but still the son of Dracula, who was once Gabriel Belmont.) * Angelica Cross (Stake-out (novel)) * Angeline Dawes (Vampire Academy) * Astrid Sonnschein (Fifty Percent Vampire) * Blade (Eric Brooks) (Blade (comics)), (Blade (film series)) * Bruno (Bruno Dhampiro) * Caine Griffith (Dhampir) * Catherine "Cat" Crawfield (Night Huntress) * Celeste (Vampire Academy) * Christophe Reynard (Strange Angels) * Connor (Connor (Angel)) * Connor Tempest (Vampirates series) * D (Vampire Hunter D) * Darius Shan ("The Saga of Darren Shan") * Darren Shan ("The Saga of Darren Shan") *Dimitri Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Dru Anderson (Strange Angels) * Dorina Basarab (Midnight's Daughter) * Edison 'Eddie' Castile (Vampire Academy) * Erik Phillip James Karter - The Protectors: Book 6 * Grace Tempest (Vampirates series) * Hayley Louise Karter - The Protectors: Book 6 * Hans Croft (Vampire Academy) * Helen - Thorn: Book 4 of The Dracula sequence by Fred Saberhagen * Horst Cabal: The Fall of the House of Cabal by Jonathan L. Howard * Jack Harkett (Extermination - Vampire Plague series) * Janine Hathaway (Vampire Academy) * Jezebel 'Jez' Redfern (Night World series) * Kain Morgan (Whitby After Dark (novel)) * Karolina Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Lillibella Kaaliyah Karter - The Protectors: Book 4, 5 and 6 * Magiere (Saga of the Noble Dead) * Mark (Vampire Academy) * Mason Ashford (Vampire Academy) * Mason Samuel Phillip Karter - The Protectors: Book 6 * Matayas Von Traum (''Garnet Lacey'' novels) * Meredith (Vampire Academy) * Mike Sweeney (Pine Deep Trilogy) * Mikhail Tanner/ Tomas Saunders (Vampire Academy) * Mr. Quinlan (The Strain) * Nothing (Lost Souls) * Nahuel (Twilight Book 4: Breaking Dawn) * Olena Belikova (Vampire Academy) * Paul Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Quincy Harker (Dracula: The Undead) (Revealed as a dhampir- the child of Dracula and Mina Harker, as opposed to being the son of Jonathan Harker- in the sequel to the original novel) * Renesmee Cullen (Twilight Book 4: Breaking Dawn) * Rayne (BloodRayne) * Rhoan Jenson (Riley Jenson Guardian) * Rekcah Alucard(WHACHAMACULIT,DARK-SIDE,Angels) * Riley Jenson (Riley Jenson Guardian) (Not a regular dhampir as her mother was a werewolf) * Rosemarie Hathaway (Mazur) (Vampire Academy) * Saya (Blood: The Last Vampire) * Savannah Colbert (Clann series) * Schuyler Van Alen (Blue Bloods) * Sian Lazuro (Guardians' League) * Sonya Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Sonya Blue (Nancy A Collins & Sonya Blue) * Stan Alto (Vampire Academy) * Todd (The Dead Game (novel)) * Violet Lee (The Dark Heroine: Dinner With A Vampire) * Viktoria Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Yeva Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Zoya Belikov (Vampire Academy) * Vladimir Tod (The Chronicles of Vladimir Tod) * Ana Parker ( Almost to Die For) * Conner Tempest (Vampirates) * Grace Tempest (Vampirates) * Olivier (Vampirates) *AJ Ashe (Bite Me) * Solange Drake (The Drake Chronicles) Cinematic / Televised * Ardak (Split) * Blade (Blade) (Technically a dhampir in that his mother was human, although according to all evidence his biological father was also human, his vampirism being 'inherited' when his mother was attacked in the ninth month of her pregnancy) * Connor (Angel) * D (Vampire Hunter D) * Ella Rozen (Split) * Irwin (half mummy, half dhampir) (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Dennis (or called Denisovich) the hybrid son of Mavis (a vampire) and Jonathan Locker (a human) and grandson of Dracula. (Hotel Transylvania 2) * Dick (Irwin's dhampir father) (The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy) * Dimitri Belikov (Vampire Academy (film)} * Drak, Jr. Drak Pack (cartoon) Can be considered a dhampir since he is the great-great+ nephew of Count Dracula, and seems to be immune to vampire weaknesses. Proof of this is the fact that he is outside in the sunlight in most episodes. * James Eastman (Grave of the Vampire) Leslie Hollander is raped by the vampire Caleb Croft. She gives birth to a son James (last name Eastman after Leslie's boyfriend killed by Croft the same night) he grows to adulthood. Does not drink blood but eats his steaks raw. Later when finally confronting Croft, Eastman displays superhuman strength and not only holds his own against Croft, but eventually overcomes him through sheer brute force. * Kamen Rider Kiva, aka Wataru Kurenai (Fangire, a creature similar to a vampire) (Kamen Rider Kiva) * Leah Rosanow (Split) * Mason Ashford (Vampire Academy (film)) *Mateo Rodriguez (Imortal) He is destined to be the chosen one and leader of the vampires. *Merlock (Flint the Time Detective) He is described as a descendent of vampires. * Mr. Quinlan (The Strain) * Olivia Godfrey (Hemlock Grove (TV series)) Mother of Roman Godfrey * Phaton (Split) * Rayne (BloodRayne) * Renesmee Cullen A gifted vampire-human hybrid, she can transfer her thoughts and memories to others, eat human food and drink human and animal blood, matures at a very fast rate, and has a dim illumination in sunlight opposed to "sparkling" of regular vampires. Renesmee has all the powers as a regular vampire though they are not as powerful or as prominent, She is the daughter of Edward Cullen and Isabella Cullen (née Swan). (The Twilight Saga: Breaking Dawn – Part 2) * Rita Veder (Vampire in Brooklyn) * Roman Godfrey (Hemlock Grove (TV series)) Born into privilege and friends with the gypsy werewolf Peter Rumancek * Rosemarie Hathaway (Vampire Academy (film)) * Vampira Drak Pack (cartoon) Like Drak, Jr., Vampira is often outside in the sun, despite also being a vampiress. Comic book / Manga / Comic Strips * Blade (Tomb of Dracula) (Originally a human who had a special sensitivity to Vampires along with other supernatural and occult phenomena due to being born after his mother was attacked by a vampire. Later made half-vampire in order to bring the character into alignment with the films, which recast him as a dhampir.) * Bridget Irving Frostheart (The Record of a Fallen Vampire) * D (Hideyuki Kikuchi's Vampire Hunter D) * Connor (Angel: After the Fall) * Ethelbart Takahashi (The Record of a Fallen Vampire) * Felicia Book (American Vampire) * Harlan Draka (Dampyr) * Jean Lamorgue (Le Bal du rat mort) * Jin Renka (The Record of a Fallen Vampire) * Kuroboshi (Bloody Kiss) * The eponymous Miyu of (Vampire Princess Miyu) * Laetitia (The Record of a Fallen Vampire) * Lind Tachibana (Dance with Devils) *Kyoichiro Narugami (鳴神京一郎 Narugami Kyōichirō?) / Merlock Holmes ("Flint the Time Detective") * Nicholas Bane (Journal of the Vampire Hunter: Claws of Darkness) * Nicholas Gaunt (Dhampire: Stillborn) * Paifu (Cowa!) * Quincy Harker (Dracula: The Undead) (Revealed as a dhampir- the child of Dracula and Mina Harker, as opposed to being the son of Jonathan Harker- in the sequel to the original novel) * Rayne (BloodRayne) * Saxon Kenchu (Candorville) * Saya (Blood: The Last Vampire) * Tessenji Fuuhaku (The Record of a Fallen Vampire) * Victoria Jane Scott (Dream Scar) * Yuriya Tachibana (Chibi Vampire) * Gaspar Vlady (High School DxD) Theatre *Bloody Dracul Vampir (Sailor Moon Musicals, specifically Kessen / Transylvania no Mori, its revision, and Last Dracul Saishuu Shou '' Radio Una and Peter, "Sunset to Sunrise", CBS Radio Mystery Theatre. Written by Elsbeth Eric. 1974. Video / Board / Card games * Cloaked Dhampyr (EverQuest) * Agronak gro-Malog, aka The Gray Prince (The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion) * Albert (Vampire Night) * Alucard aka Adrian Fahrenheit Ţepeş in the original timeline and Trevor Belmont in the ''Lords of Shadow rebooted series timeline. (Castlevania Series) * D (Vampire Hunter D) * Dampeer (Heroes Of Newerth) * Donovan Baine (Darkstalkers) * Dhampir (Culdcept Saga) * Dhampir (Dungeons & Dragons) * Dhampir (Vampire: The Masquerade) * Drega Zul (Disciples 2) * Half-Vampire (Dungeons & Dragons) * Katane (Dungeons & Dragons) * Kid Dracula (Kid Dracula) * Michael (Vampire Night) * Ragna the Bloodedge (BlazBlue: Calamity Trigger) * Rayne (BloodRayne) * Saya (Blood: The Last Vampire) * Sorin Markov, Planeswalker (" Magic: the Gathering") * Svetlana Lupescu (Nocturne) * Tatsuhiko Shido (Mayonaka no Tantei Night Walker) (PC Game) (Unlike his Anime Counterpart, where he was turned into a vampire, in the original PC game, his grandfather was a full blood vampire, while the rest of his family is of Japanese descent) See also Dhampirs Category:Fictional half-vampires Category:Corporeal undead Category:Fictional hybrid life forms